A Dragon's Princess
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: Diary Page 187: Maybe It was just fate that I was forced to marry Sting. Maybe I should just give up right now. It doesn't matter anymore now that he's gone. And what hurts even more is that he's gone because of me, and now he's gone forever, why am I so stupid? If only dad didn't make that agreement. Maybe he would've still been here... NaLu! No character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Remember how I told you there would be that one fanfiction with magic and stuff?**

**Well here it is!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Natsu: YES! FINALLY A STORY WITH MAGIC!**

**Lucy: wait! What kind of magic do I have?**

**Me:... **

**Lucy: T_T TELL ME!**

**Me: *Wimpers* Uh...I don't know yet... but I bet It'll be awesome!**

**Erza: Am I in this story?**

**Me: YES! And your bad-ass so be prepared!**

**Erza:... Aren't I already bad-ass?**

**Me: Well yeah but your bad-ass here too**

**Erza: *Nods head* Of course**

**Gray: What about me?**

**Me: Your a butler**

**Gray: WTF!**

**Me: I'm joking retard**

**Natsu: HAH! YOUR RETIRED!**

**Me: IT'S RETARDED DUMBASS!**

**Gray: *Laughs his ass off* HAH! At least I'm not a dumbass!**

**Me: *Punches gray in the face* Shut up already**

**Natsu: AYE!**

**Lucy: *Sighs* Why am I the princess!?**

**Loke: Your always the princess... and I'm the prince charming! *Winks***

**Lucy: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! *Kicks him 9999 miles***

**Me: IT'S OVER 9000! O_O**

**Erza: Now now, no need to go dragon ball z here...**

**Me: Yeah your right... *sighs***

**Erza: Oh yeah, and what are the pairings?**

**Me: ... :3**

**Erza: O_O Wat...!?**

**Me: You like Jellal! :3**

**Erza: O/ / /O WTF!?**

**Me: ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Me: *Runs away as fast as I can from a screaming erza.***

**Erza: GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Princess?"

"Has anybody seen the princess?" I called as I began to walk down a long corridor. I sighed as I entered another hallway worried,*Where is she?*

I began to start running taking twists and turns, "Princess? If you can hear me please say something!" I abruptly stopped almost tripping from bumping into somebody that was really short. I looked down and blinked curiously, *Oh crap...* my eyes widened and I became totally embarrassed and started to constantly bow, "I'M SO SORRY MASTER!"

The old man got back onto his feet, (He was on his butt) and dusted off his clothes, "It's fine Erza, what are you doing out here?"

I straightened myself and spoke respectively, "That's right, Master have you seen the princess anywhere?"

He began to ponder the thought grabbing his chin, "Hmm..., I'm pretty sure I saw her in the courtyard-"

He wasn't able to finish when the scarlet haired girl ran so fast that there was dust kicking up as she yelled, "THANK YOU MASTER!"

The master blinked then sighed scratching his head, *Young people these days... I envy their energy..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Erza arrived in the courtyard, she blinked looking around as she began to run again yelling, "Princess!?"

She stopped once she reached the center of the courtyard, there was a large fountain surrounded by a circle of flowers and two young girls sitting down on a wooden bench talking cheerfully with each other.

She smiled and made her way to the two girls quickly, "Levy! Hime!"

They turned blinked than smiled, "Erza!"

Levy and Lucy stood up and turned to face Erza than Lucy spoke, "Hi Erza! And I told you to stop calling me princess already! Just call me Lucy."

Levy giggled as Erza pouted, "You know I can't do that!"

Levy looked at Lucy with her eyebrows turned up and a small smile, "Me neither, if I could I would call you Lu-chan but you know the rules for us maids."

This time it was Lucy's turn to pout and Erza went hysterical, "OH NO! THE PRINCESS POUTED! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Erza kept on bowing every single second screaming, 'I'm sorry' as Lucy sweat-dropped and put her hands up gesturing for her to calm down, "Erza! No need to apologize so stop embarrassing me!"

Erza than spoke with her eyes shining as Levy and Lucy sweat-dropped, "Than... you won't kill me!?"

Lucy sighed, "Why would I?"

Erza sighed a sigh of relief, but than animatedly a light bulb popped over her head, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Hime-"

Lucy put her hand up wagging her finger from side to side, speaking sternly, "I told you to call me Lucy,"

Erza spoke in a rush, "I'm dearly sorry Lucy-san but you need to see your highness."

Lucy raised a eyebrow, "Is it _that _important? Can it wait until later?"

Erza shook her head apologetically, "Sorry-" Erza hesitated than spoke again, "I'm sorry Lucy-san demu your highness insists that you meet him right away. It's about your trip to the other city to meet up with Sabertooth."

Lucy scrunched her face up in disgust and so did Levy. Levy than spoke looking at Lucy her eyes full of disgust, "Don't tell me your going to Sabertooth to..."

Lucy's eyes widened as her hands went up to her hair and grabbed a fistful of it, "DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO SEE THAT SON OF A-"

That's when Erza interrupted, "Hime! Please don't use that language!"

Lucy sighed then narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists that were still full of her hair, "But still! He's a-"

Levy interrupted her expression the same of Lucy's, "A perverted arrogant son of a-"

Erza then looked at Levy angrily, "Levy! Don't tell me that you say those fowl words too!"

Levy whined, "You say them too Erza!"

Then Erza's face turned red in embarrassment, "Wha-!"

She then shook her head and spoke quickly, "We're getting off track here! Hime-"

"Lucy!"

"-Lucy-san you have to meet up with your father right away!"

Lucy frowned, "But still!-" Erza then sighed and grabbed Levy and Lucy's wrists and pulled them back into the castle.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

*I can't believe that I'm walking straight to my doom. It's horrible! ARGH!"

Erza pulled me and Levy through many hallways, Left, right, Left, Left, Right, Left, 3rd door on the right, more hallways, left, right right, left, left 2nd to last door on the left and then...

"ow...!"

I walked straight into Levy's back once we stopped abruptly. I rubbed my nose as Levy turned around and went hysterical, "Oh no! I'm so sorry Hime-"

"LUCY!"

She squeaked, "Lu-chan!"

I sighed then smiled, "It's fine. I'm just frustrated you won't call me by my name!" Levy nodded with a small smile, as Erza turned back to us smiling, "We're here."

I looked at the large double doors in front of us as guards began to pull them apart from each other. I sighed depressingly before reluctantly walking into the room, Levy and Erza began to stare, amazed at the large room.

I looked back at my two best friends, "Coming?"

Their eyes sparkled excitedly before scurrying inside nervously.

There was a Large red carpet with a gold trim on the sides going down the middle, and at the end were two thrones, there sat my mother and father.

Once we made our way to the center of the throne room Levy and Erza stood behind me and knelt on one knee bowing there heads, as I pouted, sighed, and bowed. I then straightened my back and spoke desperately, "Ka-san, Tou-san..."

The two smiled and my father spoke kindly, completely ignoring my desperate voice, "Lucy, I assume that you already know why your here?"

I nodded and then spoke pleadingly, "Ka-san! Tou-san! Do I really have to do this! You know I don't like him! He's so...! Ugh! Annoying that I just want to punch him through the window of the highest floor here!"

My mom than smiled apologetically as her eyebrows turned up, "I'm sorry Lucy-chan demu you know that we can't do anything about it. I know you don't like Eucliffe-kun but deep down he's a nice boy! Isn't that right Jude?"

My father smiled, "Of course he is, after all he is part of a royal family. And you've only seen him a couple of times. After a couple more visits you'll love him like there's no tomorrow."

My eyes narrowed menacingly, Love him? Love him my ass! "How can you love somebody that you absolutely hate! That makes no sense dad!"

My father replied sympathetically, "Lucy, it's possible. It's happened many times before."

My voice began to become more harsh, "I completely hate his guts! He's annoying! Perverted! Arrogant! Stuck up! And he also likes to show off!"

He made a serious expression, "Now that can't be true."

I shouted angrily my eyebrows furrowed, "Dad! The only reason you want me to like him is because of that stupid agreement you made with Sabertooth before I even came into this world!"

My dad returned my expression, "Lucy! It was for your own good! If we didn't even make that agreement you probably wouldn't even be here! It also does us good for Magnolia!"

I huffed and clenched my fists angrily, my entire being was seething with anger and frustration, "Don't give me that stupid reason! If I wasn't here then I wouldn't have to be forced to do something that I hate so much, that I'd rather kill myself! The only thing you think about is Magnolia! And if that involves forcing your own flesh and blood to do something that they absolutely hate then you wouldn't care at all!"

I stared angrily at my parents as the entire throne room went silent. My mom looked down in guilt as my father had mixed emotions, anger, guilt, frustration, sadness, pain, despair, and was that... fear?

My father began sadly, "Lucy..., I'm very sorry my dear... but if you marry Sting-kun then we can-"

I waved my hands around frantically as I cut off my father harshly, " Have trade routes, royalties, armies, more money, citizens, and a whole bunch of other crap! All of that is great dad but we already have almost all of that stuff already! Your just being greedy and want more of that stuff over your own daughter's happiness!"

My breathing became ragged as I huffed, my eyes began to water as I thought about it. Those things were actually true, I knew my father loved me and especially my mother did. But how could they be so cruel and just force me to marry some perverted bastard!?

My father was about to speak again as his eyes showed stress, anger, and once again, there it was, that fear. My mother cut him off though by squeezing his hand. My mother spoke, her voice desperate, and full of guilt, sadness, and pain, "Lucy-chan, Me and your father are really sorry to have to force this onto you, demu... Ohnegai... can you at least see the boy? And maybe he changed, after all it's been a year since you've last seen him. Right?"

At my mother's request, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I really hurt her feelings and dad's, I couldn't help but yell at them. But wait a second..., why was there pain in her eyes? It didn't seem like I caused it to her, something far away, distant caused it. My eyes widened, *Something from the past maybe?*

I looked my mother straight in the eye, and it confirmed my answer, *Something happened in the past, something painful. But what is it?* I spoke my voice lowered as it cracked, "Can Levy-chan come with me...?"

My mother looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry Lucy-chan, but Sabertooth's kingdom wishes for it to be a single trip between you and Sting."

I felt like my life was over until, *Wait! That's right! There's still plue!"

I spoke hopefully, "What about Plue!? Can Plue come?"

My mother breathed out heavily, "I'm sorry Lucy, but the kingdom also said no pets, just you and Sting-kun for a month."

My entire world came down, my jaw dropped, as I became horrified, * ONE. ENTIRE. MONTH?!*

My mother became worried and so did my father as he spoke quickly, "Lucy? Is there something wrong?"

I collapsed onto my knees shocking both of my parents, "Lu-!"

I bowed my head down as I pleaded, "Ohnegai! Ka-san! Tou-san! At least only make it a week! I can't handle a month much less a day! Please! Say something came up so I had to come back early! I-"

"LUCY!"

My father's voice boomed across the entire room scaring everybody inside the room at his outburst.

My father sighed, "Lucy, I'm sorry I have to do this but your being ridiculous! Now go to your room and have Erza and Dawn help you pack!"

I opened my mouth to object but than I felt someone pull me and drag me out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Erza was dragging me as Levy tried to comfort me walking by my side, "Come on Lu-chan, let's go see Plue before you have to leave, okay?"

My eyes became half-lidded, "Yeah..."

Erza then spoke surprising the two of us, "I'm really sorry Lucy, It must be hard... huh, I may have no idea what your going through, but I swear that I'll protect you." That's when Erza turned her head to flash me the most reassuring smile I've ever seen. Almost all of my doubts melted as I smiled back at her, "mm! Thanks Erza."

Erza than turned back around to continue climbing the spiral staircase making it to the 4th floor.

We walked down the hallway to see two guards guarding the entrance to the hallway, "Ohiyoah, Hime."

I halfheartedly greeted them, "Ohiyoah..."

They looked at each other confused before opening the entrance. Erza then began to pull we again to the end of the hallway opening the last door.

As we entered the large room Erza smiled admiring my room for the 100th time. In the corner there was a Large queen sized bed with a pretty white silk draping covering it. Right next to the bed was a window with a book shelf under it full of books. Then to the right of the room was a bench and desk. And last but not least, there was a large closet right to the left of the door.

I cheerfully ran up to the bed carefully pulling back the silk draping, smiling at the sleeping fluffy white Pomeranian on the bed. I sat down on the bed smiling fondly at the ball of fluff before petting it.

Plue drowsily began to wake up before blinking at who was petting her than barked happily jumping into my lap. I giggled as I snuggled with him. Erza nodded approvingly as she than closed the door speaking to Levy, "Come on Levy, Let's go pack up for Lucy."

Levy smiled than nodded, "Yeah."

I giggled as Plue began to tackle me licking my face all over.

Than Levy held up one dress while Erza held up another one, "Alright Lu-chan! Which dress would you like to wear?"

I sighed depressingly, "Why can't I just wear a silk shirt with riding breeches?"

Levy sighed, "Because your father will get angry if your not taking this seriously?"

Erza nodded, "She's right Lucy. Come on, at least pick a ugly dress."

Lucy got up and went to her closet to choose the ugliest dress she had as she smiled devilishly. I grabbed that dress and went to go change in my bathroom.

That's when I decided to start up a conversation, "So, how are things going with Gajeel and Jellal?"

I could almost feel their faces heat up as they both began to stutter, "W-Wha!?"

Then Erza began, "I-I guess everything is going okay.."

That's when Levy whined, "Erza you have it lucky though, Gajeel won't even call me by my name..."

Me and Erza laughed as I came out of the bathroom.

They were packing my things as I sat down and played with Plue, "Do you two plan on having them ask you guys to go to the fire heart festival? "

They both shifted uncomfortably as Levy began, "Well... I guess, I mean it's still a month away..., so I'm not sure if I can get that close to him in a month..."

Erza spoke nervously, "Y-Yeah..."

Then when they finished and they looked at me I smiled grinning evilly, "How do I look? Ugly? Bad? Horrific?"

They both looked at each other sweat-dropping, "You know... you actually look really good. Not as good as you usually do, but still pretty good."

I stomped my foot cursing, "DANG IT! ugh. I knew it-"

Erza slung an arm over my shoulder as she spoke, "Now now, let's just forget about his entire existence now. How about we go eat before you leave?"

I nodded happily, I knew I could count on my friends! That's when I heard Plue bark as I scooped him up and snuggled into his fur and then kissed him on the head. He was just so CUTE!

Then once we were walking out, Levy looked at me and spoke, "So, what about you Lu-chan? Who are you going to the Rainbow Sakura festival with?"

I looked at her quizzically, "I don't know, Nobody interests me, *sigh* but I bed dad will invite _Eucliffe _*Gags* so we can get _acquainted _if you know what I mean."

Levy sighed sadly, "Yeah... I guess your right..."

Erza spoke sadly, "Too bad you can't go with someone you want to be with.."

I snickered sadly, "Well, you know it's not like there is anybody like that."

Then Levy smirked and spoke, "Oh yeah! What about Gray!"

I blushed a crimson red, "AS IF!"

I calmed down and spoke, "Me and Gray are childhood friends, nothing more. Besides, you know that he likes Juvia, sheesh."

Erza spoke, "But you know, I don't think you have to marry Sting.."

I looked at her with a question mark over my head, "What do you mean?"

Levy spoke smacking her right hand that was shaped into a fist on top of her left hand palm, a light bulb over her head, "That's right! You just have to find someone that you love that loves you back that'll propose to you before Sting proposes-"

I gagged. _sting __proposing_ to _me?_

Levy continued ignoring me, "-to you and then he has to call off the marriage and then you don't have to get married to Sting!"

I wrinkled my nose, "I doubt it, My dad won't let me be with anybody other than Sting, plus, I don't even know if I love anybody."

Erza sighed, "But you can't just give up Lucy."

Levy nodded, "Yeah."

I spoke determined, "And I won't, I'll look for that special someone. It's just the matter of them liking me back."

Levy giggled, "I don't think that'll be hard..."

"Why?"

Erza smirked, "You'll learn when your older."

"What?"

Levy than spoke back to me, "So what kind of guy are you looking for?"

I spoke, "Not any of the guys around the castle, none of them are interesting to me, and the rest are taken or too flirty. I just want a regular guy, but knowing my dad he'll be against that. *Sigh* Is a regular guy too much to ask for?"

Erza than spoke with a finger raised up, "There may be no guys that are around the castle, so how about the Guild? It's right next to the castle so you could check it out."

I shook my head, "Erza you may always go to the guild but I don't go out of the castle because of all the guards. They say that it's too dangerous. Plus I don't know anybody... but I'll check it out sometime."

Erza gave me a small smile and nodded.

Levy then pulled on my arm and made me look in front of me, "We're here at the kitchen!"

* * *

**Still Lucy's POV**

The three of us rounded the corner to go to a table that was assigned for us. My mouth watered as we sat down and stared at the amazing looking and smelling food in front of us.

We all looked at each other before grabbing my fork, "Itadakimasu!"

We began to chow into our food.

* * *

**Sill Lucy's POV**

We exited the building and were outside of the courtyard staring at the carriage in front of me. There were four horses in the front and my luggage was in the back.

I walked up to the carriage than turned around and handed Plue to Levy as he was now asleep. I kissed Plue on the forehead making him give the cutest whimper ever. I giggled.

"You take good care of him now, ok?"

Levy nodded as Erza gave me a warm hug, "I'll miss you Lucy."

I giggled, "Me too."

Levy whined, "Hey I want a hug too!"

I giggled and gave Levy a hug.

I climbed into the carriage and turned around to face them, "I'll see you guys later now ok?"

They both nodded smiling, "Yeah."

I looked straight ahead and spoke, "We can leave now."

The driver nodded before making a clicking sound having the horses begin to trot.

I made myself comfortable on the seat before dozing off the sleep. Might as well enjoy the ride before I have to see that bastard. Or so that was what I thought...

Until...

...

..

...

...

..

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

BOOM!

I woke up startled before I got knocked out. Cold.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I rushed so I hope it was decent! Please review!**

**And thanks for leaving!**

**Stars is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KUNICHIWA MINNA!**

**OK! So...**

**I'm back with Chappie 2!**

**I'm glad that you peeps enjoyed it!**

**Natsu: WHY AREN'T I IN HERE YET!?**

**ME: STFU!**

**Natsu: AYE!**

**Me: Sigh, I think your in this chapter... maybe...**

**Natsu: T_T...**

**Lucy: Why am I the princess again?**

**Me: Because you are.**

**Loke: Especially in my heart!**

**Lucy: Fuck you Loke**

**Loke: ...WAH!**

**Me: :3 lol**

**Erza: I like being a maid personally**

**Levy: Really? I don't mind being a maid... but I'd rather be in the guild**

**Me: Because you can be with Gajeel right? :3**

**Levy: *Blushes* WAH!**

**Gajeel: Hey shrimp, what did ya want?**

**Lucy: Oh hi Gajeel! Levy-chan just wanted to tell you that she lo-**

**Levy: LU-CHAN! *Covers Lucy's mouth***

**Me: Sigh... anyway, who wants to reply to our wonderful readers out there that reviewed?**

**Levy: Me!**

**Me: Ok! The first review is to:**

**Levy: luluthenerd: I'm super glad that you enjoy this story! I enjoy it too! Oh and thanks for the edit note! Stars you have to remember to use then rather then than!**

**Me: Teehee! Oops!**

**Erza: I'll do the next one! girlgunner15: Thank you for loving this story! *Passionate eyes* I know our show is awesome, and so is my acting!**

**Natsu: When do I have to keep on being quiet?**

**Erza and me: FOREVER *Stares him down***

**Natsu: *Shrinks* Aye...**

**Gray: Hah! I'll do the next review!**

**Me: Why don't you put on some clothes first!?**

**Gray: Wtf... *Looks down* WHAT THE HELL!? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!? *Runs away to find his clothes***

**Natsu: *Tries not to laugh***

**Erza: *Stares down Natsu***

**Natsu: *Stops laughing***

**Gajeel: Salamander just got powned!**

**Me: Gajeel why don't you do the next review?**

**Gajeel: Ha!? You want _me_ the great Gajeel to reply to some reader!? No thanks!**

**Me: *Stares down Gajeel!* DON'T TREAT THE READERS LIKE THAT!**

**Gajeel:... aye...**

**Me: Sigh... Wendy!**

**Wendy: Yes?**

**Me: Can you do the next review?**

**Wendy: Sure! :) this is to purplehaze1093: Thank you for believing that our story will be great! And Stars will try to update as soon as she can!**

**Me: I'll do the last review, this is to shelby0501: ...Teehee! Hey Natsu!**

**Natsu: ...**

**Me:Natsu!**

**Natsu...**

**ME: NATSU SPEAK!**

**Natsu: AYE!**

**Me: SIGH... ok, well you better kick Sting's ass one more time ok?**

**Natsu: AYE SIR!**

**Me: T_T... facepalm... ****Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Erza: I'll do it. ****Stars does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I lay against the inner wall of the carriage, dozing peacefully to the sound of the horses hooves stomping against the ground, but when I heard shouting in the back of my head, I began to stir. The carriage lurched forward, and I woke up, startled and frightened. What in the world was going on!? I stumbled, and fell onto the carriage floor. I quickly stood up, and reached for my Celestial keys, I grabbed Taurus, but before I could call him, the carriage lurched again, and I fell and hit my head. I felt the blood begin to leak out from my head, but I tried to stand anyway.

I could hear all of the swords clanging, and the shouts from my escorts, I bit my lip, I needed to help too! I can't just let them fight and get hurt for me. My vision became blurry, as I stumbled and fell again from trying to stand up. I was losing to much blood!

But before I could think any longer, Somebody knocked me out.

* * *

My eyes began to slowly open, but they quickly shut closed when a wave of intense pain and nausea hit me, _*Itai!* _I tried to bring my hands up to my head, but something held them behind me. My eyes flashed open immediately in alarm, but once again the intense pain hit me, making me wince. I opened my eyes more slowly this time, and the pain began to VERY slowly dissipate. Once my eyes were fully open, I tried to look around, but my vision was blurry. I blinked repeatedly, and that seemed to somewhat help.

Looking around, it seemed that it was night time, and that I was also at some kind of camp. There was a large burning fire in the middle, which lit up the camp with a fiery hue, and around the fire was about 5 tents. _  
_

There also seemed to be some meat cooking around the fire, but instead of a nice smell of beef, or whatever the meat was, was a disgusting smell of alcohol and sweat.

Trying to bring my hand to cover my nose, I found that my body was tied to a tree. Wonderful.

But more importantly..., _*What happened to me?*_

I searched through my memories, but instead of finding what I was looking for, my head exploded (Not literally) with pain and I shut my eyes tightly. I urged the pain out of my head, and all of a sudden it hit me.

My trip to Sabertooth, the shouting, me getting knocked out.

THE SHOUTING!

Realization dawned on me, the people shouting were my escorts! Something bad must have happened, I struggled against the ropes against my hands, and tried to loosen them, but instead they tightened themselves around my wrists even more, making me cringe in pain.

I ignored the pain and tried even harder to get the ropes off of my hands, but then my heart almost jumped out of my throat when I heard some rustling.

I looked up and saw a really ugly drunk boy making his way towards me, my heart pounded against my chest as I continued to watch the boy come closer and closer to me. He was wearing a ripped up black colored v-neck, and on top of it was a filthy gray tunic. He had messy black hair, and a angled nose and a couple of missing teeth.

I wrinkled my nose and cringed as he came closer, I could smell the strong odor of alcohol, sweat, and stale as he made his way over to me.

I pushed my back as best as I could against the tree, as he was now standing in front of me. I swallowed in fear, and stared at the man in front of me.

He had oblivion colored eyes and he stared at me, as if staring through my soul. I shuddered, why did it seem like he was staring at my chest...!?He sneered at me, as he crouched so we were face-to-face, and he spit on me as he spoke, "Well, 'ello ur' Majesteh!"

I cringed again as the smell of his breath entered my nose, but then I decided to endure it, and my fiery temper got the best of me, "Hey! Do you know who I am!? Now let go of me ya stinky old man!"

The young man snickered, and then narrowed his eyes evilly, before shoving his face _very _close to my own, making me quickly frightened, "My my, I never knew that the famous princess was this feisty."_  
_

My eyes widened, why was he speaking normally all of a sudden!? "A-Aren't you supposed to be drunk!?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't dream of it, Did you enjoy my acting skills?"

What? He was acting? Why?

"Why would you be acting drunk!?"

He pondered the thought, "Oh, I just wanted the hime to think that I was harmless. But I got tired of waiting when I saw you getting feisty. I'm not so sure about feisty princesses..."

But then he licked his lips, and raised his hand to touch the side of my face, making me even more frightened, "But I like it when it's you."

I stared at him full of fear, "W-What are you doing! Stop touching me! I'll have you sentenced to death!"

He sneered, "Do you know where we are, _Hime?_ We're at the border of the next state, so it'll take you at least 3 days to get back home. So forget it, you ain't going anywhere."

I began to shiver in fear, as the man touched my lips with his finger, "You have really soft lips, ya know _Hime?"_

He gave me a smug/evil smirk once more, and looked down at my chest, "But you know, I think I'm even more interested in that chest of yours."

And right before he was able to touch my chest, a demanding and furious voice boomed out, "MIDNIGHT!"

His eyes widened as he turned quickly to find a bulky man with white hair staring at him with pure anger, "What do you think your doing!?"

Midnight quickly responded, "I-I'm making sure that the princess doesn't escape!"

"Enough!"

I blinked, surprised. The white haired man grabbed 'Midnight' by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him to someplace unknown, "Get back to your post dammit, it took us long enough to get her, so stop being a dick and get your shit together."

He threw Midnight into the bushes, sighed, then dusted off his hands. He made his way back to me, and sat down. He spoke roughly and annoyed, as he eyed me, "Did he touch you?"

I shook my head vigorously, "N-...No..."

He sighed in relief, as he scratched his head, "That's good, cause if he did I'm eating him for lunch tomorrow."

I shuddered, Just what kind of person eats another human!? Oh... right... Cannibals.

I stared at him with eyes of pure fear, "Where am I!? Why am I here!?"

He gave me a sinister sneer, "Oh, We're pretty close to Sabertooth. But not quite there yet, we kidnapped ya, and we're thinking of selling you to some dark guild or something."

Disbelief began to fill my eyes, "What!? You can't do that! I'm the princess of Magnolia!"

He stood up, and shot her one last glance, "That's exactly why we're doing that."

"Sonda!"

He replied bluntly, then patted my cheek, "Believe it, Just because your a princess, that doesn't mean your going to get everything you want. So live with it, this is your life."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, so furious at his words, that tears began to form, "If anything I don't want to be the princess of Magnolia! I hate having all of this fortune and pampering forced upon me! I hate having to know that their are people that are dieng just to protect me! I hate my life! I know that I won't get everything I want! In fact, the only thing that I do want is to be normal!"

He snorted, "So you don't want to be free? Whatever you say, _hime_."

I watched the man walk away as I screamed, "IF I HAD A NORMAL LIFE THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

But he ignored me, and walked inside of a tent. Tears began to drip down my face, just why did this have to happen to me!? I slumped back against the tree in defeat, and shut my eyes to stop me from crying. I won't cry, It's better to use my time to think of a plan. I gave a small sniff before taking deep breaths. Once I finally calmed down, I searched my brain for anything that could help me. Nothing, just great. But this wasn't the time to be frustrated. I struggled once again against the tree, until somebody covered my eyes and mouth. My heart exploded in fright, and slammed itself against my chest for the millionth time.

But whoever was holding my mouth was extremely strong, and stopped my struggles like it was nothing, "SHH! Stop struggling! I'm here to help you! Don't make a sound okay?"

My eyes widened, and I relaxed. I felt the pressure from my mouth and eyes retreat, and turn to the ropes on my hands. I turned to see who my rescuer was, and guessed that he was male because of his voice. I caught a glimpse of something white, but then the shadows enveloped the rest of his figure.

I felt the ropes fall from my hands, and my rescuer whispered again, "Don't try to run away, or else they'll hear you."

I brought my hand so they were right in front of me, and rubbed them. I sighed in relief and gave a small smile. I'm surprised that my blood circulation didn't get cut off.

The man crouched by my left side, and gave me a toothy grin, I gave him a look, and blinked, surprised at how he was close to the same age as me.

"Can you walk?" He whispered.

I blinked, and took in his appearance. He had a long white scaly scarf, and spiky pink hair. He had onyx eyes, with slightly pointy teeth.

He waved his hand in front of my face, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned a crimson red, and looked away blinking repeatedly, making him have a question mark appear over his head before he spoke again, "Can you walk?"

I blinked turning in his direction again, "I...I think so..."

I used my hands to try to help me stand, but then I almost collapsed due to my legs falling asleep.

The guy with the pink hair caught me before I could hit the ground. He set me gently on the ground before turning around, "Get on."

I blushed again, "I-I'm fine, I can walk-"

He turned to me and gave me a pleading look, "Please? The guards will make their way around, so if you don't get on soon, you'll get captured again."

I hesitated, then pouted a bit before climbing onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms under my thighs. He lifted me off of the ground, and shot off at an amazing speed.

My hair flew behind my head, and I shoved my face into the boys scarf to prevent myself from falling off. And of course I couldn't help but blush again at how warm his scarf and neck was.

He ran into the forest, and jumped many bushes and logs, and soon, we were deep in the forest. He spoke a quick, "Get ready and hold on tight!" Before letting out a toothy grin, and jumping an extremely long distance. I almost screamed, and I tightened my grip before shoving my face once again into the boys scarf. He landed perfectly, began to run again, then gave a whistle.

I took heavy deep breaths, and didn't look up. I didn't notice the boy stopped, until he spoke again, "Hey, sorry for scaring ya. But you need to get off my back so I can help you onto my horse."

I opened my eyes, and brought my face out of his scarf, and immediately missing the warmth he provided. I looked around, before he lowered me onto the ground, and I got off. We were at a large plain, with tall grass and a couple of trees here and there.

I looked up and saw a horse that was snorting.

"A... horse?"

He gave me another one of those toothy grins, before swinging up onto the saddle and offering me his hand, "Yup, what does it look like? A cat?"

The horse snorted and whinnied, almost throwing the boy off.

"Hey! Watch it!"

I giggled, and took his hand, but then he surprised me when he grabbed my hand, and lifted me up to sit in front of him, "S-Shouldn't I be sitting behind you!?"

He grabbed the reins, "Nope, I can't risk it. If they happen to find us, you'll be safe if they shoot arrows, spears, etc. Oh yeah, and also, if I need to fight, you'll need to take the reins and steer for me. Kay?"

He then wrapped one hand around my waist, stopping me from replying and instead blushing.

He then made a kissing sound, and tapped his toe against the horse, and we shot off at a fast gallop.

I looked ahead, and saw the sun starting to rise. A smile adorned my face, I then turned to face the onyx eyed boy, and took in his appearance once again. The sunrise made his onyx eyes shine, and his hair look like it was on fire. He was wearing white knee long shorts, and a black shirt that had one long sleeve, and one arm with no sleeve.

I looked at his eyes once more, they were full of concentration, yet they also held lots of liveliness, and cheerfulness. They boy noticed that I was smiling and staring at him, and made eye contact with me, then showed me another one of his famous smiles.

I blushed, then quickly looked forward once again. But you know... come to think of it, I didn't even know his name!

"...What's your name?"

"uh... Hm..."

I sweat dropped, how can you not know your own name?

"I'm known as the Salamander."

I blinked, then turned to look at him, "Salamander?"

He smiled, and nodded, "Yup."

I pouted, "But still, that's not your real name, so what's your real name?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you right now."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Why?"

"Cause they've figured out that I rescued you, so they're chasing after me. So if they know who rescued you, they'll continue to chase me for who knows how long."

I blinked confused, then turned back to look at him, "How do you know that they're following us?"

He spoke bluntly, and switched his expression to being serious, "I smell them."

He then tapped the horse again, and we turned into a even faster gallop.

"How can you smell them?"

He tightened his grip around me, due to the fact that we were riding extremely fast now, "I use magic."

My attention immediately raised, "You... wait!? You use magic!? So then... Your a Mage!"

He nodded, "Yup."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off, "Sorry to cut you off, but I think you should get some rest okay? I want you to get some sleep before we get to my camp."

I looked him in the eyes, and saw that he was serious. I huffed slightly, before giving him a smile, "Okay, wake me up when we get to your camp."

He nodded and I spoke again, teasing him, "And if you drop me, I'll have you brought in for treason!"

He snorted, and smiled, "I wouldn't count on it, this horse used to work at the castle, so if I dropped you, he would kick me off and take you home."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being honest, then I giggled, "Alright, I'll trust you then, Salamander."

He nodded, and I leaned back onto his chest, feeling the warmth he provided, and falling back to sleep.

* * *

I felt a gentle nudge on my shoulder, but I ignored it, and tried to fall back into my comfortable sleep. I whined when I was nudged again, and I heard a chuckle. Then I was lightly shook, and I slowly opened my eyes to find that Salamander's face was just a couple inches away from mine. I blushed again, as he smiled and asked me a question, "You awake?"

I blinked three times, before I realized his question. I nodded my head vigorously, "Y-yeah..."

He gave me a gentle smile, before gracefully swinging off of the horse, and offered me a hand.

I took the offered hand, and slid off the saddle and onto the ground. I looked around, and saw that we were in a small clearing that had a small tent pitched off to one side and a log that was beside a blackened fire pit that looked to had been used recently.

I continued to look around, until Salamander's voice alerted me, "How'd you sleep?"

He was rubbing his head, as he stared at the horses saddle muttering, "How do you take this thing off again?"

I giggled, and went to his side, "I slept fine, thanks. Here I'll help you."

I began to remove the saddle from the horse, then I tried to slide it off but was then stopped by Salamander's hand, "It's fine, I can figure it out from here on out."

I nodded and smiled as he slipped the saddle off. He then sat the saddle on the ground, and opened up the saddle bag, pulling out water, food, and some medicine.

I turned worried at his serious expression as he raised his head and sniffed, even though normally the scene would have been funny, "What's wrong? Are the bandits close by?"

I touched my belt, and found that my keys were gone. A dreaded feeling overcame me, as I groaned.

Salamander looked at me worriedly, "What's wrong?"

I looked down sad and frustrated, "They took my Celestial Spirit keys!"

He gave me a reassuring smile, "Oh, that? It's fine, I got it back for you."

I snapped my head to his direction, and spoke eagerly, "Where are they?"

He then reached into the saddle bag, and pulled out the keys, then threw them to me. I caught them, then gave him a cheerful smile, "Thank you so much!"

He nodded, "No problem, and about your question..."

He then turned thoughtful, sniffing again, "We rode for a few hours, and my camp is a few kilometers west from theirs... We'll be fine for the night."

He gave me another reassuring smile, but I was still doubtful, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, then patted my head, making me blush, "Yup, and also I'm keeping watch while you rest a bit more, so rest assured."

I smiled, then nodded. I continued to look around the camp, until I saw the road. I blinked, then I thought of something, how did Salamander know that I got kidnapped?

I turned back to Salamander, "Hey, how did you know I got kidnapped?"

I saw him putting some wood in the fire pit, as he then looked at me, "I was on my way back from a mission, but then I saw some blood splattered on the trail. I knew something was wrong because the smell of the castle and some other scent were mixed in. So I followed the scent and came across a carriage with a bunch of dead corpses on the ground."

He gestured for me to sit on the log, and I obliged as he sat down as well, he then looked me in the eye, "They were the corpses of your escorts. It was about two hundred meters away from the road."

I bit my lip, and looked down sadly, remembering what I had said, _"I hate having to know that their are people that are dieing just to protect me!"_

My heart felt heavy as I continued to listen to him speak, "So I took a look at their armor, and it had the Fairy Tail mark on it-"

I leaned towards him, shocking him, "You know the mark of the castle? So, do you work or live at the castle?!"

He sweat dropped at my eagerness to know the answer and gave me a sheepish laugh and smile while rubbing the back of his head, "Nope, but I do however go to the guild ."

I smiled, "So you go to the guild! That's great!"

He blinked, confused, "Uh... yeah I mean I love the guild."

Erza came into my mind, "Do you know Erza?"

He turned to me, "Aye!"

I sweat dropped, "What?"

He then shuddered, "Yeah, I know Erza, she's so scary! She can kick down 3 mountains with 1 kick!" He spoke waving his hands in the air. I swear he was exaggerating.

I continued to sweat drop, "I'm not so sure about that..."

I then shook my head, "Anyway, that doesn't matter right now! Do you go to the castle?"

He thought about it, scratching his head, "Uh... No. Like..., unless I get a special mission... or... uh... yeah that's it."

A depressing aura came over me, and he got shocked, "Uh! Wait, did I do something wrong! Crap! What do I do!? I just made a princess depressed!"

He started freaking out, and I began to giggle uncontrollably. He stopped freaking out, and gave a sigh of relief. But before he could speak, I spoke up, "You really don't know how to act around me do you?"

He swallowed, scratching his cheek, "Yeah...I mean, you are a princess and everything..."

I smiled, "Just call me Lucy, and we're friends, so don't be so nervous, kay?"

I playfully punched him on the shoulder, and he nodded smiling, "Alright, that's good. Anyway, continuing on with my heroic story."

He began to be proud, and I just stared at him with a blank face, "Alright, so after I found the escorts, I checked the carriage, and found it was empty. So I used my nose, and followed the scent to the back of the carriage. I saw a few chests, so I decided to open it. Inside was a bunch of your clothe-"

I looked and him, dumbfounded, "You looked through my clothes!?"

He laughed nervously, and gave me a sheepish smile, "Haha...ha... uh... yeah. Did you know that you were hurt? I'll go get you something to heal that wound!"

He ran away before I could say anything, and opened the saddle bag. He brought out a cloth, a canteen, and a bottle of clear liquid. When he came back, my cheeks were puffed out angrily, "You know, you don't have to be so scared of me, it just makes me angrier."

He smiled, nervously, "haha..., ok..."

He then opened the canteen, and wet down the cloth with it. He turned towards me, and spoke cautiously, "This may sting a little," I nodded, and he began to gently wipe it across the gash above my left eyebrow. Then started to clean the dried blood on my face.

I watched his face, as he continued to wipe the blood off of my face. I admit, it did sting at first, but it quickly went away thanks to his gentle touch. I blushed at that thought, why was I acting so weird lately!?

After he pulled away, he made a 'hmm' sound while placing his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Then he smiled and nodded, then poured some of the clear liquid onto the cloth.

He looked back at me, and spoke, "This will sting even more, but try not to move too much or else it'll hurt even more. I think Jii-chan said something about not getting in.. uh... infections, or head... uh... head... yeah you get the point."

I giggled, then nodded, he then began to gently run it across the gash. I bit my lip, as he was right. It did hurt, but I tried to focus on the pain of my bottom lip.

Once he finished, he gave me a toothy smile, "There, all done."

He turned around, and placed the cloth, canteen, and clear liquid right next to the log. He then came back and sat down, "I'll continue, anyway, once I saw the expensive clothing, then the royal seal, I knew that either you, or your mom got kidnapped. So I-"

He stopped abruptly, and sniffed again. His eyebrows furrowed, and he began to look around. My eyes widened, and my heart beat began to rise incredibly fast. He then took a deep breath, then gave me a smile, "It's fine. I just had to sneeze."

I sweat dropped, "Okay..."

He then look thoughtfully around, "And since we were talking about clothes... which reminds me..."

He got up, and grabbed the saddle bag. Bringing it back over to me, he sat back down again, reached into the bag, and pulled out riding breeches, a white silk shirt, and a light blue tunic.

He handed them to me, "I figured that you would've liked a change of clothes so I brought you some, and I personally don't get how you girls wear dresses, but if I was one. Then I would've hated them. So here."

I grabbed the three items, and smiled, "Thanks, your really thoughtful you know."

He shrugged, "No, I didn't know that..."

I got up, "Anyway, I'm going to go change now, okay?"

He nodded, and before he could reply, I turned back around, "And no peeking!"

I regretted what I had said, because then and there, I could almost see the light bulb appear over his head. A ridiculous smile appeared on his face, and I sweat dropped. But he just laughed it off, "I don't think I want to deal with the king."

I smiled, and went into the bushes where i was hidden, and began to change. I began to think of how I exactly got here, I was kidnapped, lost my escorts in an ambush, and got rescued by this mysterious Fairy Tail mage.

To be honest, I was enjoying it a lot more then I thought. A wave of guilt washed over me again, and I felt awful for even thinking about it, but I was kind of glad that the ambush had taken place. If it didn't, then I wouldn't have met Salamander.

Once I slipped on the tunic, I found that I didn't have a belt. I stepped back into the clearing, and saw Salamander sitting by a... fire? When was there a fire in the fire pit?

"Salamander?"

He turned his attention to me, "Yeah Luce?"

A question mark appeared over my head, "Luce?"

He blinked, "Uh... you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

I smiled, and felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside, "No, I like your nickname. But anyway, do you have a belt I could use?"

He made another 'hmm' sound, before turning to the saddle bag, and pulling out a brown leather bag. He walked up to me and handed it to me, "Here."

I took the belt, "Thanks." I wrapped it around my waist, and tightened it. I looked back up to see him giving me quizzical expression, "Um..."

He blinked, then shook his head out of his daze, then gave me a toothy smile, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking, where were you going?"

I blinked, "What?"

He gave me another cheeky grin, "I asked where you were travelling to."

I made a 'oh' sound, and he motioned for me to sit back on the log, and I obliged, I scrunched up my face in displeasure, "I was going to Sabertooth. Are you going to take me there now?"

He put one hand on his chin, as he thought about it, "Really... I don't know."

He looked at me, "I'm not good at these kinds of things. So it's your choice. I don't really have the right to choose anyway."

A really stupid smile broke out on my face, I couldn't believe my luck! I didn't have to go see Sting! I could go home! To Plue, Erza, and Levy! I continued to stare at him with the same stupid smile plastered on my face, until he sweat dropped, "Uh... Luce?"

I tackled him in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUU!"

He didn't do anything, except speak, "Uh... um... uh..."

I jumped back as I realized what I did, and my face burned a crimson red. Just how stupid am I!? "Sorry!" He looked at me, before he chuckled in amusement.

I puffed out my cheeks, and before I could reply he spoke again, "You know you can be super adorable sometimes."

My eyes widened, and I turned different shades of red. His eyes widened too, as his cheeks turned a slight pink, "Uh... you didn't hear anything!"

My face turned from red to pink, and I gave him a smile, and giggled, "You can be pretty cute too."

I realized what I said, and I mentally slapped myself. Fuck my life... wait, no, fuck my brain. He turned a darker pink, but then his blush quickly subsided, "Anyway, so I'm guessing that you want to go to Sabertooth?"

A scary aura surrounded me, and I stared him down, "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He put his hands up defensively, "Okay! Just please calm down."

I obliged, but I continued to rant, "I CAN'T STAND THAT SON OF A B-"

I slapped my mouth with my hands, Fuck, it's not everyday you see a princess speaking swear words now is it?

But instead of giving me a disgusted face, a look of pure amusement was plastered on his face, and he was smiling stupidly, "Bitch? Yeah, I know, he's such a prick."

I blinked in surprise, and I smiled, "Yeah, how did you know?"

He looked away, a blank look on his face, "I met him once, and he was such a dick. Kept on flirting with girls, acted like he was the strongest mage around, and not to mention that his pet cat was also a stuck up animal."

A question mark appeared, "Cat?"

He shook his head, and gave me a small smile, "That's a story for another time."

I stayed silent for a long time, until I looked at Salamander, "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Why do you keep on asking?"

I pouted, "Because I want to know!"

He looked at me with puppy eyes, making me blush, "I don't think it'll be a good idea..."

I spoke softly this time, "Why...?"

He took a deep breath and let it out, "We're going to be traveling pretty hard for the next few days, and if they hear my name, then they could target me in the future, and then my guild will also get attacked."

I blinked, "Soka... so, I'll keep on calling you Salamander?"

He sighed, scratching his head, "Your not going to stop asking until I tell you right?"

I smiled, and he sighed, his eyebrows turned upwards as he looked me in the eye, "Alright, if you guess then I'll tell you."

I stared at him in disbelief, and blinked, "Well aren't you nice... uh... Bob?"

He sweat dropped, "Do I look like a bob to you?"

"Rob."

"No."

"...Joe?"

"...Hikari."

"No."

"Well at least tell me if it's a japanese name!" I whined.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's a japanese name."

I smiled, "Alright, Akira."

"No."

"Uh... Daichi?"

"No."

"...Sakura?"

"What the fuck?! That's a girl name!"

I started to giggle uncontrollably, as he had a look of displeasure on his face and was pouting while crossing his arms, "Your just playing with me now, aren't you?"

I made a loud whining noise, "Well your not telling me your name!"

He sighed, smiled, then patted my head, looking at me kindly, "My name's Natsu."

I blushed, and my eyes widened, as he took his hand off of my head, "U-um... N-Natsu...?"

He crossed his arms again, "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "What's your last name?"

"Guess..."

I whined again, "You meanie!"

He chuckled, "Fine. It's Dragneel."

I smiled, "So... Dragneel?"

"Yes?"

"So your name is Natsu Dragneel?"

He smiled, dumbfounded, "No, my name is pickles ham. Yes it's Natsu Dragneel."

I giggled, then stared at him, "Tell me more about you."

He blinked, then did the thing he always did when deep in thought, held his chin, "Uh... I'm male."

I stared at him with an annoyed chibi face T_T, and spoke sarcastically, "Nooo! Your a girl!"

He looked at me amused, then chuckled again, "What do you even want to know about me?"

"Like..., where are you from?"

He blinked, and stared at me, and I spoke, "What?"

He continued to stare at me, "You know... now that you mention it... I have no idea."

I wanted to fall on the ground like in those anime, but decided against it, and just sweat dropped, "Ok... then who raised you?"

He continued to stare at me with a blank face, "I... I actually don't know who my parents are... but, Jii-chan was the one that raised me. He's the guild master."

I looked at him sadly, and pursed my lips before nodding, and was about to speak again until he cut me off, "Luce, you've been awake for a while, I think you should get some rest okay?"

I turned concerned, "What about you?"

He spoke casually, "I'm keeping watch, and when it's time to go, I'll wake you up."

I frowned, "i already had enough sleep today though, I think you should get some re-"

He shook his head, patted my head once again, and I blushed, "I'll be fine, just take the tent and get some rest okay? And tomorrow I'll let you take the reins, then you can steer while I sleep."

I continued to look doubtful, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and gave me a heartwarming smile, "Yup!"

I sighed, then smiled. I walked over to the tent, slipped in, and lied on the ground. I shifted uncomfortably, it wasn't exactly the best sleeping arrangement... and it was cold. I'd rather be sleeping in the saddle with Natsu again, remembering the warmth he gave off.

I slapped myself, and pushed the idea out of my mind. I had just met him a while ago, and I wouldn't see him very often after this. It was like what he said, he rarely visited the castle, and besides, even if she fell for him, the arrangement her father made would push them away from each other.

I sighed, and smiled when I heard Natsu humming a nice tune.

Soon I fell asleep to the nice tune and voice of Natsu's humming, with a few long days ahead of me. And a few mixed feelings as well.


End file.
